Episode 102
Episode 102 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. The episode started with a shitty April Fools' Day prank where they pretended to be a wrestling podcast. This obviously annoyed the fuck out of most of their fans, who don't enjoy wrestling at all. Prev: Episode 101 Next: Episode 103 Highlights * Featured Video: Brian Young talks about bananas * The DP Wrestling intro * Ben and Scotty fight (0:53:06) * TJ going insane (2:04:29) Videos Played # Scott Steiner - Fan Wrestling Promo # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnYqvp4gUqQ Troll or Not a Troll: How to Ratchetly Twerk] # 1950s Duck and cover PSA # How to be a Global Citizen # Crazy Liberal Matrix 1.0 # Top 10 most annoying things about Atheists: 3-4 # Illuminati Science EXPOSED Genetic Engineering, Cloning, DNA Manipulation, Transhumanism # Obama Drone King & OBAMA DICK OF DOOM Day + all Obama Dolls & Obama Toys from Pat lol # Masturbation Is A Demonic Sex Magic Ritual # A video about an asteroid orbiting the moon (can't find) # CNN Suddenly Worried about Experienced Presidential Candidates # Police investigating incident at NSA # ‘Princeton Mom’ tells CNN: Getting Raped while Drunk is Just a ‘Learning Experience’ Start of the Show The Drunken Peasants started this episode by talking about wrestling and some other shit. Then, they watched a wrestling promo. Next they moved into the Troll or Not a Troll Segment where some emaciated bitch teaches people how to twerk; her dance (or "twerk") looks like a rabbit getting fucked in the ass by some guy with a 5-inch cock. Then, they watched an incredibly stupid PSA from the 1950s telling people to just duck or hide in turtle shells in case of any bomb attacks. Then, they watched a video from GTime Johnny titled "How to be a Global Citizen". Next, a conservative provides a scientific analysis of liberals. Middle of the Show The peasants watched a video talking about why atheists are annoying (the author of the video was an atheist himself). Next, the Vigilant Christian started bitching about "Satanic Illuminati" science. They then watched a video where some Italian guy talks to an Obama doll as if he wants to fuck Obama. Then, they watched a video explaining why masturbation is an evil demonic magic ritual. Next, they watched a news story about NASA to getting an asteroid to orbit the moon in the future. They then watched an interview with Ted Cruz on CNN. Next, they watched a news report about a shooting that occurred at an NSA office. End of the Show The Drunken Peasants watched a news report from CNN about sexual assault starring a stupid news host. After watching that shitty CNN clip, they entered the Q&A Segment and answered some questions. Quotes * "Ladies and Gentlemen, Ben is an idiot" -TJ * "Hey Ben, YOU CAN'T SEE ME" -TJ imitating John Cena so that he could annoy Ben * "God is stupid" ''-TJ ** "''WHAT!? Get out of this fucking room TJ. What's wrong with you!? How dare you disrespect God on this podcast!? This is a Christian podcast" -Scotty Trivia * The show kept cutting out, starting at around 30 minutes. I wonder who is to blame. * DP Wiki admin Bullshit Police (RIP) had his shitty Communist questions answered by the peasants. Disclaimer * Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Wrestlers